Los quince minutos más largos de su vida
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: A Shifty al parecer tiene como ataques de asma en uno de ellos lo pasa realmente mal pero recibe la ayuda de Splendid mientras su hermano Lifty va a la farmacia por culpa de cierto alce azul. Tras ese suceso en donde Shifty lucha con todas sus fuerzas para seguir vivo,surge una amistad.


**Hola a todos, ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Los 15 minutos más largos de su vida.**

Desde hacía unos días Shifty no respiraba como debería,no sabía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba. Se levantaba por las noches porque no podía respirar, y cuando hacía un robo junto con su hermano notaba que le costaba el doble seguir el ritmo de la carrera para no terminar en la cárcel.

Aquel día decidió quedarse en casa,no quería acabar peor de lo que estaba y tampoco fastidiar algún robo a su hermano Lifty,él cual quería hacerse cargo de los robos para poder comer hasta que Shifty se recuperase. Estaba tumbado en el sofá boca abajo usando un cojín de almohada,mirando la tele aunque no diesen gran cosa o al menos ninguna le llamaba la atención. Iba vestido pero sin zapatos no pensaba ponerse los para estar por casa y eso que Lifty no paro de decirle que no andase descalzo que empeoraría,etc sabía cuidarse él solo y también cuidaba de su hermano cuando eran más pequeños.

Hacía tiempo que su hermano había salido a robar la comida de la semana y se empezaba a preocupar bastante porque no volvía, en ese instante sentía como si se le estuviesen sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba asustado tenia que admitirlo,rápidamente se sentó en el sofá intentando tranquilizarse y intentando respirar cosa que no podía hacer muy bien en esos momentos.

Entro en la casa con el saco lleno de comida pero se le callo al suelo cuando vio así a su hermano Shifty,se coloco a su lado abanicando le intentando que mejorase aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba. En su cara se le notaba la preocupación que tenía,nunca había visto a su hermano así y no pensaba decirle que era por el tabaco porque hacía días que lo había dejado. Por suerte Shifty cabo de poco termino respirando bien,ambos se miraban preocupados sabían perfectamente que eso un simple catarro no era.

-Shifty...vamos a ir al médico¿vale?...-Estaba muerto de miedo y no quería perder a su hermano.-

-A estas horas no hay nadie...-Estaba atardeciendo,aun se notaba cansado por aquel ataque.-

-Conozco a uno que se queda hasta las doce de la noche...-Ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.-Y te prometo que es de fiar...

-Suspiro pesadamente haciéndole caso.-

No le agradaba aquella idea ir a un médico que ni conocía,ya era algo desconfiado por naturaleza además simplemente iba para que su hermano se dejase de preocupar por tonterías. Las calles estaban tranquilas y entraron en aquella consulta que aprecia privada porque se encontraba en un piso,al ver quien era el médico Shifty quería largarse de ahí lo antes posible. Lifty como vio antes de tiempo las intenciones de su hermano le agarro con fuerza sabía perfectamente que ahora no podría soltarse y estuvieron así hasta que Lumpy les llamo,Shifty intentaba agarrarse a todo lo que pillaba parecía un crío pequeño. Finalmente consiguieron que Lumpy le revisase,estaba muy enojado mirando al médico con el ceño fruncido mientras notaba como empezó a hacerle la revisión,no es que tuviera miedo pero es que Lumpy muy fiar no era. Cuando aquella maldita revisión finalizo les dio a Shifty un inhalador,le explico como funcionaba y que cada vez que le faltase el aire o notase que se le comprimían los pulmones que lo utilizase de la manera que le había explicado.

Aquella noche decidieron ir a robar pero Lifty no lo aprobaba mucho porque su hermano aun no estaba recuperado del todo. Shifty miraba el inhalador curioso le parecía que le pesaba poco más de lo que tendría que pesar pero claro como no era médico no pensaba decirle nada a su hermano para que este le dijese algo parecido. Ya era de noche y la ciudad había quedado iluminada por las farolas de la calle pero los hermanos gemelos tenían que ir a la farmacia de guardia,Shifty seguía sin fiarse y su hermano no estaba por la labor de escucharle decir "te lo dije". Andaban por las calles metiéndose por los callejones de la ciudad para que no les pillasen y pudiesen llegar antes a la farmacia pero cuando volvieron a salir por la calle Shifty y Lifty oyeron las sirenas de los coches de policía, tuvieron que empezar a correr para que no les pillase al parecer habían visto a Lifty y como antes había robado comida pues era lo normal que la policía estuviese buscándoles.

Empezaba a encontrarse mal nuevamente intento utilizar el inhalador que le había dado Lumpy pero no funcionaba el muy torpe le había dado uno vació,su ritmo de velocidad había disminuido por suerte estaban por los callejones y al policía por ahí no solía entrar pero les esperaban por las salidas. Veía a Lifty por delante suyo,su hermano no se había percatado de su estado...no pudo aguantar más y tropezándose callo al suelo,no le importaba que se hubiese estampado contra el suelo pero intentaba respirar como le fuese posible,se encogió sobre si mismo quedándose tumbado de lado. Lifty se percato que su hermano no le estaba siguiendo y al mirar atrás le vio tumbado en el suelo intentando respirar,fue todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta ponerse al lado de Shifty.

-Tranquilo...¿donde esta el inhalador?-Lo buscaba por los bolsillos del pantalón de su hermano pero sin éxito.-

-N-no...va...-Le costaba mucho hablar aunque abrió la mano para que su hermano lo viese.-Es-esta...vació...

-Miraba preocupado a su hermano no podía dejarle ahí solo y ir a la farmacia pro si no iba a la farmacia quien sabe si Shifty no moriría.-Va-vale tranquilo...intenta respirar todo lo que puedas.-Cogió el inhalador y se puso abanicar a su hermano con lo primero que encontró.-

-Pensaba en como demonios quería su hermano que respirase si no podía.-

Splendid sobrevolaba la ciudad en busca de esos ladrones,por suerte Splendon't no estaba sobre esas horas seguramente estaría durmiendo. Al fin los había encontrado aunque estuviesen en un callejón se les veía perfectamente,agudizando un poco la vista se dio cuenta que uno de los hermanos gemelos estaba tumbado y el otro intentaba...¿le estaba abanicando? Splendid se quedo desconcertado y bajo rápidamente pero aterrizando con suavidad no quería romper nada,al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se empezó a preocupar al ver a Shifty en el suelo intentando respirar para seguir vivo y su hermano él cual le abanicaba y parecía que estaba perdiendo los nervios porque su hermano no se recuperaba. Se acerco hasta que se puso enfrente de la espalda de Shifty y enfrente de Lifty,intentaba averiguar que les pasaba pero al ver el mal estado que tenía el ladrón se sorprendió bastante.

Se asusto cuando vio a Splendid enfrente suyo y a espaldas de su hermano,pro al ver que no hacía nada y sus intenciones no parecían que fuera de arrestar les,pensaba en pedirle ayuda o Splendid iba a la farmacia o él iba corriendo su mente seguía pensando no sabía que hacer y Shifty cada vez respiraba peor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así?.-Pregunto Splendid mirando serio a Lifty.-

-Unos cinco minutos más o menos...nunca antes le había durado tanto...-En su voz se notaba la preocupación.-

-Tenemos que llevarle al hospital más cercano...-Hizo intención de cogerlo pero Lifty se lo impidió.-

-Casi no puede respirar y pretendes llevártelo volando a una velocidad que podría matar le solo por querer llegar antes al hospital...-Agarraba el brazo de Splendid con bastante fuerza sabia que si lo cogía,iría tan rápido que su hermano en ese estado no lo soportaría.-Tengo que ir a rellenar el inhalador a la farmacia o vas tu pero sin entretenerte con nadie incluido esa polilla de color rojo que tiene poderes iguales a los tuyos...-Le miraba bastante serio.-

-Shifty a pesar de encontrarse mal y de intentar mantenerse vivo seguía escuchándoles no pretendía hablar más.-

-Suspiro pesadamente.- Ves a la farmacia yo me quedo con tu hermano...aparte no tengo dinero encima.

-Lifty asintió con la cabeza y miro a su hermano.- Llegare en poco tiempo te lo prometo...aguanta hasta que vuelva por favor...-Tras decirle eso a su hermano salio como alma que llevaba el diablo.-

Veía como se alejaba y al girar la esquina dejo de verle,ahora tenía que ocuparse de Shifty él cual aun seguía intentando respirar parecía un animal entre la vida y la muerte luchando con las pocas energías que le quedaban...Le arrastro hasta la pared junto con él,no quería que el ladrón la palmase en ese instante su hermano vete tu a saber si le daría por decir que mato a su hermano gemelo,etc lo típico que salia en los cómics. Pero esto no era un cómic Shifty necesitaba ayuda urgentemente,se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared y colocándose a Shifty en el pecho.

Al notar que Splendid le había estado arrastrando pensaba en insultarle pero sabía que eso era mucho peor para él. Al ver lo que hacía le sorprendió bastante,no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía esa...bueno lo que pretendía Splendid,seguía intentando respirar sin mucho éxito y eso que ya estaba más o menos tranquilo.

-Intenta seguir mi respiración Shifty...-Lo tenía en brazos como si se tratase de un bebe pero con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho para que se intentase tranquilizar.-

Al oír aquellas palabras pensó en soltare unas cuantas cosas a esa maldita polilla azul,pero intentaba seguir su respiración sin ningún tipo de éxito y eso le estaba empezando a poner nervioso pero se negaba rotundamente a morir en brazos de Splendid y sin a ver visto antes a su hermano. El tiempo parecía que le pasaba lentamente y se estaba empezando a cansar...había empezado a cerrar los ojos,le pesaban los parpados pero había conseguido tenerlos un poco abiertos para que no se asusta Splendid aunque no sirvió de mucho porque había empezado a zarandearlo levemente. Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos y sabía perfectamente que lo tenía demasiado cerca,quien sabe a lo mejor si le había llegado su fin...no pudo evitar que una lagrima le brotase en uno de sus ojos y recorriese su mejilla.

No sabía que hacer para tranquilizar a Shifty y cuando vio que empezaba a cerrar los ojos pensaba que la iba a palmar ahí mismo. Empezó a zarandearlo no quería que cerrase del todo los ojos porque sino sabría que nunca más los abriría,maldecía por lo bajo al ver que su hermano no llegaba habían pasado diez minutos desde que Shifty estaba así y dudaba mucho que aguantase otros cinco minutos más.

Lifty hacía unos minutos que estaba en la farmacia había llegado en...bueno él juraría que en dos minutos había recorrido dos calles enteras para ir a la farmacia,la señorita que había parecía que no se enteraba de nada porque se le había puesto a decirle los precios. No tenia tiempo y empezó a gritarle a ver si así se enteraba que su hermano estaba apunto de morir,al final consiguió que le rellenase el inhalador o lo que tuviese que hacer porque ya ni Lifty se acordaba de los nervios que tenía encima. Cuando le dieron el inhalador salio de allí corriendo dejando le a la chica unos cuantos billetes no espero ni a que le devolviesen los cambios.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Shifty cada vez estaba peor, no podía contener las lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas en verdad pensaba que se iba a morir ahí mismo sin poder ver a su hermano,sin haber podido encontrar un amor verdadero y no nada pasajero. Su cabeza se empezaba a llenar de cosas que puede que no tuviesen mucho sentido pero que eran cosas que se valoraban cuando estabas casi rozado la muerte. Splendid seguía intentando tranquilizarlo porque podría taponarse le las vías respiratorias del todo y entonces ni el inhalador lo podría salvar.

Al fin Lifty apareció sorprendiéndose de como estaban Shifty y Splendid pero no tenia tiempo,fue corriendo hasta su hermano poniéndole el inhalador en la boca pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarse estaba demasiado preocupado porque veía muy mal a su hermano.

-Tranquilo Lifty...y dáselo ya...-No quería meter presión pero la situación requería sangre fría.-

-YA LO SE,JODER.-Le grito sin darse cuenta consiguiendo darle al inhalador para que a su hermano se le abriesen las vías respiratorias.- Vamos Shifty...por favor...-Tanto Lifty como Splendid estaban atentos al ladrón.-

Notaba como si le hubiesen devuelto el aliento de la vida,se encontraba muchísimo mejor y estaba empezando a respirar algo mejor pero sentía su cuerpo pesado por haber estado tanto tiempo así. Consiguió abrir los ojos un poco más mirando las caras de alivio tanto de su hermano gemelo como de Splendid, sonrío levemente para que dejasen de preocuparse tanto y darles a entender que estaba mejor y que conseguía respirar bien aunque eso Splendid seguramente podría notarlo.

-Ahora intenta dormir un poco Shifty...-Dijo suavemente levantándose con él en brazos.-

.¿Que pretendes hacer con mi hermano?-Le miraba serio no pensaba dejarle marchar con Shifty así como así,por encima de su cadáver tendría que pasar si pensaba entregarlo a la policía.-

-Y tranquilizate tu también Lifty...os vais a venir a mi casa unos días hasta que Shifty se recupere del todo...-Fue interrumpido.-

-TU LO QUE QUIERES ES ENTREGARNOS, NO VAMSO A IR A TU CASA...-Tenía el ceño fruncido.-

-Shifty estaba escuchando y de verdad estaba muy cansado.-...Lifty...-Miraba a su hermano sonriendo levemente pero se le veía en el rostro su cansancio.-

-Se acerco a su hermano preocupado.- Tranquilo t-tu...y-yo intentare no gritarle...

-Te prometo que no os entregare.-Dijo Splendid mirando serio a Lifty pero sonriendo le.-

-Lifty asintió con la cabeza soltado un suspiro.- Esta bien...solo quiero que mi hermano este bien.

Shifty se había recostado en el pecho del superheroe,notaba que iban andando suponía que no podría llevarles volando a ambos a la vez. Se empezó a quedar dormido sin poder evitarlo al fin parecía que podría descansar sin problemas y sin temer quedarse sin respiración. Lifty le miraba de reojo por si acaso volvía a necesitar su inhalador,pero aun así estaba aun preocupado no se fiaba mucho de Splendid a saber si aparecía Splendon't y acababan bajo escombros o algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del superheroe se sorprendieron un poco que fuera tan grande para solo una persona,Lifty curioseaba toda la casa haciéndose como un mapa en la cabeza al menos para saber donde estaba la cocina que seguro que la nevera estaba a rellenar de comida. Splendid fue hasta su cuarto que era la habitación más amplia,dejo a Shifty con cuidado y le comenzó a desvestir para ponerle un pijama bueno su pijama pero es que la ropa del ladrón estaba algo sucia por culpa del suelo del callejón y el podía usar un chándal para dormir. Termino de ponerle el pijama y al ver que no se despertaba sonrió levemente seguramente estaba cansado el pobre ladrón,le arropo como si fuese un niño pequeño y se largo a vigilar a Lifty por si acaso se le ocurría la idea de robarle algo.

Shifty se sentía mucho mejor al notar la cama tan blandita y las sabanas que le protegían del frío,y la almohada se sentía como si estuviese en una nube o encima de un montón de hierba,sonriendo al estar tan cómodo esperando recuperarse pronto.

Los días pasaron y a Shifty ya no le daban tantos ataques aunque ahora siempre llevaba su inhalador encima y había dejado de fumar para siempre, llego al hora de volver a casa habiéndose ganado a un amigo entre los buenos y no era nada más y nada menos que Splendid el superheroe de la ciudad.

De vez en cuando se veían como amigos y quedaban como tal,quien iba a imaginar que después de lo que ocurrió en aquel callejón los ladrones y el superheroe se habían echo amigos y muy buenos amigos hay que añadir pero Splendid les seguía persiguiendo cuando robaban y intentaban huir con el botín. Y si alguno de ellos necesitaba ayuda irían ayudarlo rápidamente porque los lazos de amistad hay que cuidarlos y protegerlos.

…...

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
